Untitled
by Cyanfan the I
Summary: A little tiny bit of humor in this one. Wierd, but not as the other more wierder one. It's untitled because I can't think of a name right now. (duh!)


**"Gehn!** Where are you?" A man said in rapid Rivenese. He was walking around a circular room built on a desolate rock in oily water that looked unsafe to drink.

_In here! In this book!_ Another man thought. He could speak Rivenese, but knew the other man, Cho, wouldn't have been able to hear him. 

Gehn was trapped in a 'One-man Trap Book.' An example of a One-man Trap book is if one man or woman linked into the Trap Book the other man inside the trap book would be free. 

Gehn grew up in a civilization with a special type of 'Power.' They could create worlds with just ink and paper. They were called the D'ni. Then they'd put their hands on a 'window' and then they would disappear into thin air.

Cho spotted a book that looked like a book back to D'ni.

"My Master must be in there!" Realizing how smart he was he smiled, put his hand on the 'window', (We will now put this as a 'panel') and disappeared. There was a sound followed by a laugh.

"FREE!!! TEN YEARS OF PRISON AND I'M FREE!!!" Gehn laughed again, this time colder than before, and threw the Trap Book out the window (With an excellent smash of the window) and the book plummeted down toward the oily-like water. At once hot air from the outside blew into the room followed by dust. 

"My goggles! WHERE ARE THE DAMNED GOGGLES!!!!?????" He found them lying down on the floor near the door. He tried to grab them but the floor started cracking. Snaps filled the room. Gehn tried to look not afraid, but inside he was really scared. He looked out the window. The skies turned black and wisps of fire came down from the sky. Every thing was falling into nothingness. 

_Wait. Nothingness? Nothing can fall into Nothingness._

The floor started to shake and crack more and the circular room (included with a cage in the center) split. The side Gehn was on started to fall. It half rolled half tumbled down into the blackness. No scream was heard. Gehn had disappeared.

" Safe!!!" Gehn said as he opened a spinning dome. "Now I can s… s… s…see-" Gehn _was_ going to say 'I can see how my 'slaves' are doing" had he known that here, Riven, was falling apart. He walked on the upper level of the Jungle and took an elevator down to the lowest level. He noticed that the tram was already there so he hopped on (with his eyes closed as he smiled to himself). He spun the tram around and pushed the lever causing him to enter Plateau Island and leave Jungle Island. He then noticed that the 'Nothingness' was sucking everything rapidly and coming towards him. Gehn, however knew that the tram could out run the Nothingness (we'll refer this as the Star Fissure okay?).

The wires snapped and the tram fell into the fissure. Gehn tried to break open the glass in front of him, but remembered that it was very dangerous and should never do that. He did it anyway and fell out of the tram. Everything split apart except for him. He thought the Fissure only broke things like rocks and trams and daggers instead of humans like Gehn and… He stopped right there because he didn't know anybody else. Except for his son, Atrus, and his wife, Catherine, whom he DIDN'T want to talk about at all. His mission in life? To kill Atrus. He fell through trying not to scream.

Now let me explain about the Fissure. As you go in it time goes by _very_ fast. An example would be ten minutes at home equals ten years in the Fissure. Twenty minutes would be twenty years. You got it? Good? On to the rest of the story!! 

Anyway, while the narrator was talking about the Fissure Gehn was falling while (believe it) screaming. He knew it was not like him, but he knew he was scared out of his wits. He then all of a sudden landed on a cold hard floor. He was standing in a greenhouse filled with trees and plants. It was circular with two doors, one across from him and another to the right of him. The door ahead of him closed and then heard an all-too-familiar voice say, "RELEESHAHN!!!! NOOO!!!" and another voice saying to try and put out the fire. Gehn smiled. It was his chance to kill Atrus and Catherine.

CHAPTER TWO WILL BE UP SOON!

NOTE: Plateau Island and Jungle Island are the names I call the islands. Some people might call them Village Island and East Path Island. ;)

ANOTHER NOTICE: Atrus, Catherine, Gehn, and Cho are part of Cyan

WILL THESE NOTICES EVER STOP?: Sorry if everything seems all rushed. I'm just excited I'm going to Houston tomorrow!

THE END (for now)


End file.
